Gain his Trust
by camelalovekick
Summary: Kim Crawford friend Carson come back from home when him and jack spar things goes wrong, maybe too wrong that Rudy might bend jack from the dojo? read to find out oh and review! Of course Kick will Kim realize she loves jack when Carson join them?


**My first fan-fiction story so guys go easy on me, well read and review thanks. (An: is kind of like new jack in city but I'm going to change a lot of thing so new jack in city never happen.)Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT!**

**Chapter 1: old friend!**

**Kim's pov**

I'm sparing with Milton right now but I think he's about to beat me I know impossible but my long time crush just call me and told me that he's coming to Seaford I'm so happy I get to see him again oh and

maybe he'll take my mind of off Jack .I know jack is my best friend but I have a huge crush on him ever since he caught my apple that day in the cafeteria but I bet he'll never feel the same way about me I

mean every girl at school want to be with him and sometimes he flirt with Donna Tobin if you don't know who Donna she the slut of Seaford high. All of a sudden I was dragged out of my tough when I felt

myself hit the ground _hard_ may I add.

~Holly Christmas nuts! I Milton yelled ~

~What? I ask annoyed by Milton action. ~

~Kim Milton just flipped you like a pancake. Jerry says while trying laughing. ~

~whoa Kim what happen to you? Jack says while coming out of the locker room and try to help me up. ~

~I just flipped Kim jack I think I become a man. Milton says while popping his collar. ~

~show of I say. While jack help me up~

~Kim are you ok? Jack asks me with concern in his voice. ~

~I'm fine jack I'm just so happy that my best friend is coming back from home and he known karate too. ~

~oh say~

~Oh my god Kim Crawford? Someone say at the dojo door. ~

~Carson? I say and run to him to give him a hug. ~

~everybody meet Carson ~ (hi everybody say).

~Jack, Milton, jerry, meet Carson. ~ (nice to meet you Carson).

~~~~Time skip~~~~~ (still Kim's pov)

I'm so mad at jack right now he thinks that Carson cheat it .oh you probably don't understand what I'm saying let me explain.

Flashback (In the Dojo)

_~Hey what don't jack and Carson spar I mean he knows karate right? ~Rudy ask after meeting _

_~of course I do I'm a first degree black belt. Carson reply popping his collar._

_~jack and Carson get ready~Hajimun Rudy says_

_They start fighting with the bow staff and everybody watch in amazement when Carson beat Jack. This is so shocking I mean I forget to tell you that jack is second degree black belt and the fact that Carson just beat him is impossible._

_~oh my god Jack are you OK~ I ask him_

_~yes I'm fine but your friend Carson is a cheater~ jack say while standing up and start glaring at Carson._

_I knew it from the beginning that they didn't like each other I wonder why? Oh my god I can't believe jack is accusing jack of cheating I mean nobody is prefect sometimes you gotta lose at some point._

_~Jack what are you talking about? ~I ask getting angrier looking at his face._

_~I'm talking about this his bow staff is heavier than mine that's why he won. Jack scream~_

_~Jack you lose you have to accept it ~Rudy says and everyone nod._

_~I can't believe this I though you all are my friends ~jack yelled while running out of the dojo._

_~just give him a chance guys he'll get over it. Milton say~_

(Flashback end)

I get home and went to bed to bed but I couldn't fall asleep I mean what if is true that Carson cheat it then jack's right oh my god but I know Carson for almost 10 years and I don't thinks he'll ever do that. By

the way I never introduce myself to you my name is Kim Crawford and I'm 16 years old I live with my mom and dad and I have a little sister who 5 years old and her name is lily. I have a long blonde hair and

my sister too. I hope jack will talk to us tomorrow because it killing me knowing that he's mad at us and well I'm mad at him too at Least I think so.I finally fall asleep with jack in my mind.

**Next chapter will be Jack's pov read and review plz bye see you next time.**

**camela**


End file.
